


Comfort...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Because they pay a price for what they do, they need each other!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Comfort...

**Author's Note:**

> Nope Beta and native and i just needed something to Keep my mind busy. ^^!  
> Never the less, as usual i hope you have fun or get distraction out of it.  
> *wave*

Comfort… SPN FF

The Screams aren’t loud at first, subdued and blocked by many closed doors and a hall way between them. Still, the build body, hiding under the blanket and buried beneath the pillow as if to hide from the ‘darkness’ out there, twitches just at the sound. And although Dean isn’t even awake, he slightly starts to move.

The reaction is saved in mind and soul and even in his muscles as the older Hunter immediately starts to get up, grunting in/at these unexpected efforts and with his green eyes still closed.

He bumps into the doorframe, almost falls over that one chair, and he certainly bruises his toe, hitting the small cabinet he has in his room.  
Another grunt a slurred curse and Dean is limping along the floor with naked feet but at least holding to his pillow.  
His hot dog sweat pants are to long somehow and the dark kaki shirt is too tight but this is nothing to consider in the Hunters current sleep walking.

His eyes are still mainly closed but Dean knows the way and routine, follows it for many years now as he turns the corner to be welcomed by the louder painful moans and screams.

He is not allowed in during the day, if Sam is hiding Dean has to knock.  
It is one of many courtesies that have no meaning during their nights, and it isn’t the only thing different when the sun is down and they are completely on their own.

Nights are tough for all of them and barely getting rest is a price they have to pay.  
Their Angel rarely is the only one staying awake.

As Dean opens the door, he can physically feel the restlessness, can sense the pain and fear and it is a sad evidence/Testament to their life that he isn’t really focusing on any of it as he walks over, patting for the other ones frame before pushing the whimpering, overheated body a bit further to the side, to make his own space.

It is the closeness, Dean had figured a long time ago, that could keep them sane and drive them Crazy.

\-------------

The older Hunter turns as he eventually settles, his pillow in place and the small blanket partially captured as he finally reaches for his Brothers face.

It is their closeness, Dean thinks as he gently brushes away the tears and pulls the taller one in.  
It is their closeness, he imagines as he holds him tight and starts to caress Sam’s back.  
It is their closeness Dean sighs as he kisses that mop of hair and waits for his Brother to calm back down.

They share so much and bear it all when either of them takes over/in the duty of becoming the only protected and really safe place. 

It is their closeness, the older Hunter thinks again, Sam tightly held/kept in his arms and more calmly now breathing into/onto his neck, as they both slowly get back to sleep…

End…


End file.
